Our Love Can Do Miracles
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Jessie becomes the Ross's new nanny, Christina discovers that she's pregnant again. How will the kids and Jessie deal with everything? Will Jessie be able to raise 5 kids and a lizard? Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey find themselves pregnant at 18. How will they all deal with the news together as a couple? How will their families take the news? Co-written with ChrissyBrown1127
1. Once A Family, Always A Family

Our Love Can Do Miracles: Suite Life and Jessie crossover:

Co-written with ChrissyBrown1127

AN: Hey guys! So, I'm back with a new story, a crossover with ChrissyBrown1127, I just started talking to her and we decided to write a story together. I hope you guys love it! And I made up their middle names.

Here's the full summery, I'm sure this is gonna seem lame because I really don't have much idea of the this.

Piecings: Cody & Bailey, Zack & Maya, Jessie & Brooks, Emma & Kyle, Luke & Sarah.

Jessie becomes the Ross's new nanny, Christina discovers that she's pregnant again. How will the kids and Jessie deal with everything and moving on with their lives as well? What if Christina discovers that she might have to be away from the baby and the kids again? Will Jessie have to raise 5 kids and a lizard at the same time? And in the mix, they all meet new friends, Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, and Addison, Woody and London on the ship when the kids and Jessie go on a vacation together. Cody and Bailey find themselves in a situation as well at 18. Bailey finds herself pregnant and they have to raise a baby at young age.

Chapter 1: "Once A Family, Always A Family"

Jessica Michelle Prescott is an 18 year old nanny to Emma Annalisse, Lucas Michael, Ravi Kyle and Zuri Isabella Ross. Emma is the only child that is biogalogal to Christina and Morgan Ross. Luke, Ravi and Zuri are adopted.

Jessie was from Austin, Texas before coming here to New York City. She has been dying to become an actress. Christina and Morgan are movie directors and Christina is a model. They are very rich that they have a huge condo, with Jessie having her own room. They have a butler, Bertram.

January 16th, 2012, New York, New York,

Christina knew she wanted another baby someday, she just didn't think that day would be today. Finding out that if she's having another baby or not. She sure wanted another one, biological, of course. No more adopting. She and Morgan kept trying after Emma was born, but nothing worked, that's why they decided to adopt. But today could to be the day that the kids would have another baby sister or brother.

Christina knew she could be pregnant, though. She was late, hunger than she was used to, she got swollen feet, and she even got sick earlier that morning. Yeah, she's pregnant, she has to be. She decided to take a pregnancy test. After buying one without anyone seeing her, she drove home to the condo, ran for the bathroom and locked the door.

She took a breath afterwards since that was crazy to do. She was out of breath. Sitting down on the toilet to take a break, she began to open the pregnancy test. After reading the instructions, Christina began taking the test.

After a good 5 minutes, she looked at the test, it took another minute to show the result.

A smiley face showed up, which meant she was pregnant. Christina smiled. She was expecting again, after 13 years since Emma is 13 years old now.

Christina wrapped the pregnancy test into toilet paper and then walked out of the bathroom.

Her six years old, Zuri saw her as she was in front of Jessie.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Christina smiled and picked her up. "Hi sweetie." She looked at Jessie. "Hi Jessie, how was the park with Zuri?"

Jessie smiled. "It was great. Zuri sure knows her moves on the monkey bars, but I was there with her."

Christina nodded. "Good. Hey, where are the other kids?"

Jessie laughed. "They have been fighting over something, I was hoping it would be over by now, but I think I'll go check on them…" And with that, Jessie ran off to find Emma, Ravi and Luke.

Meanwhile, at Seven Seas High aboard the S.S. Tipton, Cody Martin, 18 was in his cabin when his twin brother, Zack Martin walked in.

Cody groaned. "Dude, are you kidding me?"

Zack crossed his arms, looking at his brother. "I just came in here to tell you that Bailey needed to talk to you…"

Cody jumped up from his bed, which was packed up. He ran to go find Bailey.

When he saw her, he sat next to her on the floor, against the wall, and they didn't say much. Soon, Cody broke the silence.

"Bails? What's wrong?"

Bailey Marie Pickett, 18, his girlfriend of 2 months sighed. She couldn't go to Yale. In fact, she didn't want to go without Cody. She wanted to spend her college years with him. Her whole life with him. Bailey wouldn't want to go because she had just found that she's pregnant. She didn't think this would happen to her and Cody. They were too smart to deal with something like this. Too late for that, they're pregnant and only had sex for the first time. How could this happen? Oh yeah, the protection broke. She's going to be a teenage mother.

Cody was now getting worried. She didn't say anything yet. She's his whole world, his everything and something could be wrong, but what?

"Babe? What's wrong?"

Bailey took a deep breath, with tears coming down her face slowly. "I'm pregnant…"

To be continued…

AN: So, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

Chapter written by: JustinBieberLover101


	2. Telling The Families

Our Love Can Do Miracles:

Chapter 2: "Telling The Families"

Previously on Our Love Can Do Miracles:

"Babe? What's wrong?"

Bailey took a deep breath, with tears coming down her face slowly. "I'm pregnant…"

Cody looked at her as he asked. "You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant." Bailey restated, and then started to cry, with tears coming down her cheeks harder. "If the condom didn't break, then this would've happened-"

"Shh." Cody stopped her and put his finger on her lips. "I'm gonna be a Dad!"

Bailey looked him. "Woah, wait, you're happy about this?! Cody! We're only 18!"

Cody sighed. Taking her hand, he spoke up, softly. "I love you, I'll always love you, and having a baby with you means our love is so strong."

Bailey just sighed. "You know our families are gonna kill us?"

"Oh, I know!" He squeezed her hand softly. "Yeah, I know."

Back in Manhattan at the Ross's penthouse Christina was in the kitchen in front of a candlelight meal, Morgan barges in, Jessie and the kids and Bertram aren't home, they got money to go a fancy restaurant from Morgan, he put it under his name.

"Chrissy, you never guess what happened!" Morgan said very excitedly.

Christina looked at him and spoke up. "Oh, wait, wait, I'm not ready yet." She then started speaking in a seductive voice. "Oh, darling, you're home at least."

He looked at the room, dinner and then at Christina. "You did this for me?"

"Well, uh, I have really great, maybe amazing news for you."

"And, I got some great news for you! Get this, the movie company said we had this retro, punk, hip-hop, eurotrash, garage beat type of movies. I don't know what the hell it means, but it must be good, because they signed us for a squeal!"

Christina was happy, yeah, but what about her? The pregnancy could be somewhat dangerous for travel. "Oh, honey that's great! I want to hear it over dinner."

Morgan asked, as he sat down across from her. "Alright. What are we having?"

"I'm glad you asked because we are having baby shrimp, baby corn, and baby back ribs." Christina said, with a smile on her face, hoping that he would get the theme of their dinner.

Morgan put his hands together as he rubbed them, picking up his fork. "Good, cause baby, I'm starved."

Yep, he didn't get it. She sighed as she asked. "Morgan, uh, sweetheart, do you see a some sort of theme running through this theme?"

Morgan looked at the dinner one more time. "Oh, there's a theme? Oh, how fun. Alright, let me see guess. Uh, okay, let me get this, baby shrimp, all right, baby ribs, baby cor…" He looked at her. "Honey!"

Christina gave a smile. "Hmm…"

He pumped up. "Finger foods! Beautiful, very, very clever."

Christina sighed, eating some of her food. Yep, that didn't work, nothing gets him. "Yeah...Nothing gets you…"

"Chrissy, I'm so excited! I can't believe this! The set of Galactapus 3 are going to Millian next month for two months, and get this, this is the best part, our first stop is a state fair opening for Aerosmith as they are the ones to provide some of the movie's music."

"You're opening for Autosmith?"

"Well, technically, we're opening a few days before Autosmith gets there, but, why nitpick?"

"So, you're going away?"

"Yeah, you're coming with me. I mean, you have vacation time coming up, right? I mean the timing is perfect."

"What do you mean? P" Christina said questioning him.

"Well, I mean think about it. I mean, we are both filthy rich, we have nothing tying us down, we have a nanny and butler, it's party time! I'm so excited! I gotta tell everyone!" He smiled. "I love you so much!" He then stopped and looked at her, remembering that she had news too. "Woah, wait, what was your great news you had?"

Christina sighed, taking a deep breath. "Morgan, honey, I'm pregnant."

"What?! After Emma, I thought we couldn't have anymore children, that's….that's why we adopted!"

"Well, it happened. I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"We're having a baby!" He said happily as he carried her to their bedroom.

An hour later, Jessie, Bertram, and the kids entered the apartment. The kids headed to their bedrooms.

As Emma was about to enter her bedroom, she heard he parents talking. "Baby?!" She asked herself. "Mom's pregnant? If she's pregnant, then she and Dad...had sex…" She shrived. "Eww!"

"Kids! Come downstairs, please!"

She heard her Dad yell, they all ran into the living room.

Luke sat down on the couch with his siblings and Jessie. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, kids it looks like our family is getting bigger." Morgan said as he smiled.

Zuri got excited. "We're getting a pappy?!"

He laughed as he corrected her. "No, you're going to be a big sister!"

Ravi eyed his mother. "So, you're pregnant?"

Christina smiled. "Yeah, like 2 months, or something, I need to go to the doctor to see. So, in the next few months, you guys need to listen to Jessie, okay?"

The kids nodded.

Zuri asked a question as she looked at her mother. "How did you get pregnant?"

Jessie and Emma looked at each other. "Oh, this should be good!"

Christina spoke up. "When a Mommy and Daddy love each other, a stork comes and puts a seed in her. Nine months later, a baby's born." Christina explained to her youngest.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them the real thing."

"What's the real thing?" Ravi asked.

Emma, Christina, Morgan, and Jessie glared at him. "Bertram!"

"What?!" He looked at them.

Meanwhile, in Boston, Massachusetts, Cody was just coming home with Zack, and they put their things down when their heard the front door open.

Zack looked at Cody. "Time to tell Mom, bro."

Cody sighed. "I know…" He sighed, walking out of the bedroom and looked at his mother, Carey.

"Hey, how are you doing, sweetie?"

Cody sighed. He sat down on the couch. "Mom, Bailey's pregnant…"

Carey just looked at her son. Is he serious? "What?"

"Please, don't make me say it again…"

Carey sat down next to him. "She's pregnant? Cody!"

Cody sighed. "I know, I'm sorry! We used protection, but, but…but, it broke…"

Carey took a breath. "Did Bailey tell her family about this?"

Cody sighed. "She's telling them right now…She went home to Kettlecorn."

Meanwhile in Kettlecorn, Kansas, Bailey had to tell her family. As much this might kill them, they needed know. And she didn't plan this at all, who plans something like this at 18 anyway?

She walked in with her things and saw her mother busy at work making dinner.

'Bailey!"

Bailey hugged her mother. "I need to tell you something."

Eunice nodded. "Well, let's eat first, then you can tell me, okay?"

Karlee, Bailey's sister, who is born before her came running to her.

"Bailey!"

"Karlee!" The girls are a year apart, they are very close too, and Bailey loved Karlee more than her other sisters.

Hayley, 30 is her oldest sister. Alexa, 29 is her second oldest sister, Jayde, 28 is Bailey's third oldest sister, Cheyenne, 26 is Bailey's fourth oldest sister, Mirabelle, 23 is Bailey's fifth oldest sister, Karlee is Bailey's sixth oldest sister, she's 19, Bailey is next of course, and she's 18, and her three youngest sisters, Sophie, 16, Daphne, 14, and Hollie, 13, all of them ran downstairs as Eunice yelled that was time to eat dinner.

Clyde, Bailey's father walked into the farmhouse, kissing his wife's cheek, his mother's and all of his daughter's cheeks before sitting down.

After dinner, Bailey knew it was time to break the news. She was ready for anything, but whatever it was gonna hurt like hell.

Eunice looked at her daughter. "What do you have to tell us, sweetheart?"

Bailey sighed. God, this was hell. Really, it was hell. "I'm pregnant…"

Her mother looked at her and then her husband. "Clyde, don't say anything, all of our babies had kids at a young age, expect Karlee, she's not married or has any kids yet. And we had Hayley at 16, remember?"

Clyde just sat there. Finally, he spoke up. "Fine, you're right, Eunice. We did, but I didn't think Bailey would do this!"

Bailey sat up, standing up. "You act like a planned this?! No! I didn't!"

Clyde looked at her, standing up as well. "You don't yell at me, I'm your father, Bailey Marie!"

Eunice sighed. "Clyde, Bailey, please."

Bailey sighed, tearing up. "I'll just leave and just take of my pregnancy without you, if you want…You think I can't do this! What kind of Dad are you? You were there for Mom, Hayley, Lexi, and Jayde, and then what am I to you? Nothing! That's what!"

Clyde just looked at Eunice.

Eunice sighed. "You better fix this with her before she leaves, Clyde, because she's not going to forgive you…"

She ran upstairs with tears falling down her cheeks, and started packing again when Karlee walked into her sister's room. "Bay, please, don't leave. You just got here…"

Bailey looked at her sister and had more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know...but I have to leave…I love you, Kar, but I have to leave…"

Karlee hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry, I love you too…"

To be continued…

Chapter written by ChrissyBrown1127


End file.
